Bubblegum
by SakiraUchiha
Summary: Naruto gets gum stuck in Sakura's hair and Sasuke attempts to get it out. [Revised] Oneshot lil bit of OOC


I revised this story...(finally) hopefully its funnier... review please! (btw im working on two other stories and i took down sakira's story b/c it sounded really stupid and i can't think of anything...)

I don't own naruto

* * *

Bubblegum

In the Uchiha household

"I'm going to kill Naruto!" Sakura said slamming her fist into a wall.

"hn."

"You know you could show some kind of concern after all I _am_ your girlfriend now."

"Just sit down"

"I still cant believe he got gum stuck in my hair! GUM!"

"Well it blends in with your hair" Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up and sit."

Sakura sat down in the chair as Sasuke looked at her hair.

"I'm going to cut it out."

"NO!" Sakura said defensively.

"I don't trust you with my hair!" She said holding tightly to her "bubblegum" colored hair.

"There's no other way to get it out… I have to cut It Sakura"

"but but but…" She looked up at him with sparkling teary eyes.

Sasuke sighed.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"… Alcohol might work…"

Sasuke went to go get a bottle of alcohol he used to clean wounds. When he came back he saw Sakura sitting at the mirror looking at her reflection with a desperate look on her face.

"Here," he said handing the bottle to Sakura.

"How am I supposed to get it out when I can't even see where it is? You're going to have to do it. (a/n its supposed to sound like "gonna" and "Havta" or "Hafta" but for spelling and grammar I couldn't put that)

"…fine"

"If you mess up my hair I promise you I… I… I'll…."

"While you think of a comeback would you stay still?"

No answer. She kept herself still and stayed quiet for Sasuke to try and get the gum out. When she felt the coldness of the liquid touching her head she couldn't help but wince a little.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

She really wasn't okay though. She kept quiet and tried to hold back her tears. To some other girls it might've just been a little gum stuck in hair and they could just cut it and it would grow back. But she finally grew her hair back since the chunin exams and Sasuke told her that he liked her with long hair. When Sasuke sighed she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let them fall loosely down her face. She was surprised when she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her and hold her. This only made her feel worse. She hugged him back and cried harder into his chest.

"Sakura…"

"Say it, say I'm weak. You know it's true.

"…"

"See what I mean?"

She let go of him but he kept holding onto her. When he finally let go of her she looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"My mom once told me that peanut butter can get gum out of hair… You want to try it?" a/n again its supposed to be wanna but the spelling stuff… anyways my mom said this works but I'm not really sure lets see what happens ;)

"I'm not sure… but I guess so…"

Sasuke went to the kitchen to look for the peanut butter. On his way there he saw a basket with a few fruits in it… including apples. 'Apples and peanut butter' (a/n this is really good… well I like it but that's just me. On with the story!) After a little while he came back up and saw that Sakura was…well what seemed like looking at the floor.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"You sure you want me to try this?"

"If your mom said it works then it's worth a try."

Sasuke tried to use the peanut butter and noticed that Sakura was a lot quieter then usual. When the gum didn't come out he began to worry. Sakura saw his expression and began to wonder if it worked.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura… It didn't work…"

Her eyes began to tear up but she wouldn't let them fall this time.

"Sasuke-kun… can I wash my hair so you can just cut it..?"

"Aa."

"Arigatou."

She came out and the gum looked like it was stuck even further in her hair. There was a moment of silence before Sasuke went to get a pair or scissors. When he came back he moved them so that they made a "snip snip" type of noise. Sakura flinched at this and Sasuke just smirked. Sasuke looked at the gum and tried to get it out and surprisingly… it came out when he pulled on it.

"Sakura…"

"Just do it Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura I got it out"

"WHAT?!?"

"Look" Sasuke held the pink gum between his index finger and thumb.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!" Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and he threw the gum into the trashcan and hugged her back.

"I love you."

"Aa. I love you too."


End file.
